About Us
by terigelinding
Summary: AU. Drabble tentang Arthur dan Lili. Newbie! UkLiech. Mind to RnR? :


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**A/N : Newbie! :) Dimohon bantuannya. Niatnya bikin dari A sampe Z, tapi sekarang cukup sampai J dulu m(-w-)m  
**

**Warning(s) : Drabble. UkLiech. Singkat. Romance yang tidak berasa-_- Typo? Semoga nggak ada. OOC? Kemungkinan. Abal dan nggak jelas ...  
**

**Mind to RnR? :)  
**

* * *

**.::.  
**

**About Us  
**

**.::.  
**

**A – Adhere**

Arthur Kirkland dan Lili Zwingli adalah sepasang kekasih.

Selalu bersama sejak hari pertama mereka berpacaran. Saat istirahat, pulang sekolah, terkadang saat datang ke sekolahpun bersama.

Bagaikan amplop dan perangko.

_Melekat_ antara satu dengan yang lain.

Membuat iri beberapa pelajar lain ...

**B – Because**

Alasan Arthur menyukai Lili?

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Arthur untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu temannya; Feliciano Vargas.

"_Git._ Sepertinya kau tidak menerima 'tidak tahu' sebagai jawaban," ucap Arthur pelan, "Kusimpulkan aku harus menjawab ..."

"Vee~"

"_Karena_, aku menyukainya, sudah lama aku memperhatikannya, lalu aku menginginkannya dan sekarang aku memilikinya," kata Arthur. "Tidak ada alasan yang jelas, aku hanya tahu ... dia segalanya untukku. Kurasa jawabanku cukup jelas. Jadi, bisakah kau keluar? Masih ada tugas osis yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Vee~ terima kasih, Arthur," pemuda ber-_ahoge _ itu meninggalkan ruang osis. 'Bisa dijadikan artikel untuk koran tidak, vee~?'

**C – Caterpillar**

"Mulai hari ini. Saya, Gilbert paling _awesome_ akan merawat _ulat_ ini hingga berubah menjadi kupu-kupu _awesome_ seperti yang merawatnya," kata seorang pemuda albino seraya meletakkan sebuah toples di atas mejanya.

"Ketika sudah jadi kupu-kupu, mau kau apakan, _mon ami_?"

"Diberikan kepada Eliza tentu saja," kata Antonio—teman Gilbert dari kelas sebelah.

"Jangan sebut nama tidak awesome itu! Sekarang Gilbert yang _awesome_ harus menyelesaikan tugas suci yang tertunda. Tidak _awesome_ sekali jika tidak dituntaskan," ucap Gilbert seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas, diikuti kedua teman dekatnya.

Lili mendekati toples tadi. Seekor _ulat_ berukuran cukup besar terdapat di dalamnya. Dengan lahap memakan daun-daun yang sudah disediakan.

'Mirip alisnya Arthur...'

**D – Dish**

Hari ini Lili datang ke rumah Arthur. Sesekali dia ingin bermain di rumah kekasihnya itu. Dan Arthur mempersilahkan.

Sambil duduk di ruang tamu rumah Arthur, Lili menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak muncul-muncul.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," Kata seseorang yang membuat Lili menatap si empunya suara. Yang tidak lain adalah Arthur, dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Halo, Arthur,"

"... Ini, aku buatkan untukmu," ucap Arthur sambil meletakkan sebuah piring di meja kecil depan Lili duduk.

Benda-benda kotak monokrom ditumpuk sedemikian rupa menjadi _hidangan_ yang Arthur sebut kue manis, "Semoga kau menyukainya ..."

Lili mengambil salah satu kue tersebut dan mengigitnya.

"Lumayan," kata Lili sambil tersenyum, membuat Arthur cukup senang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Lili tidak masuk sekolah karena keracunan makanan.

**E – Empty**

Sebuah album _kosong_ berada di tanganArthur.

_Kosong_, memang. Tapi tak lama lagi, Arthur akan menempelkan foto-fotonya bersama Lili.

Sebagai bukti pernah adanya hubungan diantara mereka jika suatu saat mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi.

Walaupun Arthur tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**F – Future**

Bicara soal _masa depan_.

"_Become one with me, da."_

Arthur dan Lili hanya diam ketika mendengar coretperintahcoret ajakan Ivan.

.

Menggabungkan Inggris dan Liechtenstein mungkin jadi ide yang lebih baik bagi mereka.

Atau mengganti marga Lili menjadi Kirkland saja? Lebih efisien.

**G – Glutton**

Arthur terus menatap Alfred yang sedang menyelesaikan sesi makan hamburgernya yang entah sudah ronde keberapa. Arthur menempelkan dagu pada telapak tangan kanannya, dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari pemuda berkacamata—Alfred yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Membuat Lili sedikit keheranan.

"Arthur."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Arthur ..."

Sang empunya nama masih diam. Lili mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Arthur. Membuat pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap Lili.

Arthur langsung menggenggam erat tangan Lili menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan anak kita nanti menjadi _pelahap_ seperti hamburger _freak_ itu," kata Arthur sambil menatap gadis di depannya. Membuat wajah gadis tersebut merah padam.

**H – Hand**

Kapas-kapas putih berguguran, membawa dingin pada belahan bumi tempat ia jatuh.

_Tangan_ mereka berdempet, dengan jari-jari yang saling mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jari masing-masing. Singkatnya, mereka bergandengan tangan. Menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

Sukses membuat Lili tersipu malu dan Arthur menengadahkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rona dan senyum aneh di wajahnya dari Lili.

**I – Invincible**

Bahkan dia mau melawan Vash Zwingli yang tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Lili.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Karena dialah sosok _british gentleman _yang _tidak terkalahkan._

_british gentleman _milik Lili seorang.

_british gentleman _yang saat ini sedang membaca mantra di sudut ruang kelas.

**J – Juvenile**

Arthur dan Lili, duduk berdampingan di halaman sekolah.

Waktu istirahat terkadang indah.

Waktu para _remaja_ bisa bertemu dengan pacar mereka, duduk berdampingan, rangkul-rangkulan, dan tak jarang sekedar membuat iri para pelajar kesepian frustasi belum punya pacar.

"Dasar _anak muda _zaman sekarang, aru," kata Wang Yao coretkesepaincoret.

**.::.**

**Lanjut?  
**

**.:::.  
**

Thanks for reading! Mind to Review? :3


End file.
